Direct methanol fed fuel cells may be used as energy sources. Miniaturization of these devices may allow the devices to replace rechargeable batteries in certain applications. Such applications may include, for example, cellular telephones, laptop computers, and other small portable electronic devices.
The electrode configuration of these devices may form a critical factor about the performance of such fuel cells. Resistance between interconnects may also form a factor.
The present application teaches an electrode and interconnect technique which may be more efficient than previous techniques, as well as enabling reduction of size.